Peláme?
by Maria-baka-chan
Summary: Waa! Primeira fic, oneshot! Casal: InoxShika


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence ¬¬ E a música Peláme também não

**Casal:** InoXShika

**Música:** Classe 406 - Peláme

**N/A:** Waa! Aqui estoy! Com minha primeira fic de Naruto!  
Espero que tenha ficado boa, já que eu não sei escrever bem ' Só imagino mesmo...! Resolvi escrever Ino Shika porque eles são muito fofos, e quando eu vi a letra dessa música (escutem \o/) eu achei que era muito fofaA pra eles - Neh?? xD E eu também bati meu record! Terminaei a fic em menos de 1 hora! Embora seja curtinha eh muito pra eu u.u  
Em breve fanfic NaruxHina... Será? ô.ó irei me esforçar!  
Espero que gostem da fic!  
Kissus!

**Peláme **

As nuvens são tão legais...

Não é?

* * *

_Si te volteas a la izquierda (Se você virar para a esquerda)  
De seguro verás (te asseguro verá)  
Que hay una sombra(que há uma sombra)  
Que te sigue donde (quiera que vas que te segue onde quer que vá)  
Abre Abre los ojos, y te vas a encontrar(os olhos e você vai encontrar)  
Quien más te ama (quem mais te ama)  
¡Te lo puedo jurar! (Posso te jurar)_

Era final de tarde, e Nara Shikamaru estava deitado na grama obeservando as poucas nunvens que restavam, mas foi interrompido por um barulho atrás de si.  
- KageMane no Jutsu!... Ino?!  
A Yamanaka foi presa pela sombra de Shikamaru, que logo a soltou.  
Mas... ela estava chorando?  
- O que aconteceu, Problemática? – o que teria acontecido para ela estar chorando?  
- Shika...

_Ya te han cortado, lastimado y has llorado sin fin(Já te haviam cortado, lastimado e há chorado sem fim)  
Pero a tu lado existe alguien que se muere por ti (mas ao teu lado existe alguém que morre por ti)  
Sí me das chance (Se me dá chance)  
Yo reúno el perfil, que necesitas (eu reúno o perfil que necessita)  
Sólo acércate a mí (só junte-se a mim)_  
_Dame dos minutos para hacerte feliz (Me de dois minutos para te fazer feliz)_

O Nara nunca imaginou que ia ver Yamana Ino chorando daquele jeito novamente. Mas também nunca imaginou que iria fazer o que fez logo em seguida.  
A abraçou.  
Simplesmente a abraçou.  
Mesmo que fosse escutar reclamações problemáticas pelo resto do dia, a abraçou.  
E ficou surpreso quando foi retribuido de uma forma um tanto quanto apertada.

_Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá)_  
_Todo va a cambiar (que tudo vai mudar)  
__Pélame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)  
__Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá)  
__Te vas a enamorar (que vai se apaixonar)  
__Pélame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)_

Sentiu as lágrimas da amiga molharem seu ombro e se perguntou o que poderia Te-la feito chorar daquele jeito. A ultima vez que a tinha visto assim foi no dia em que Asuma morreu.  
- Ino... o que foi..?  
-A Sakura... aquela testuda.. – ficava dificil escutar sua voz, já que estava sendo abafada pela blusa de Shikamaru, e saia um pouco fraca por causa do choro.  
- O que tem a Sakura? – agora ele estava preocupado.  
- Ela e o Sasuke-kun... eles... – respondeu com muito esforço, apertando mais ainda o Nara em seus braços.  
- Ah... então é isso u.u – disse, aquele Sasuke denovo – Cara, que problemático.  
Sentiu que imediatamente a pessoa que quase o sufocava a pouco se soltou dele. Será que tinha dita alguma coisa que magoou a garota? Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver as lágrima da garota.

_Si tú te fijas en tu vida (Se você se finje em sua vida)  
Siempre has de escuchar (sempre há de escutar)  
Una palabra que te abraza (uma palavra que te abraça)  
Cuando algo anda mal (quando algo anda mal)  
Abre los ojos, y te vas a encontrar (Abre os olhos e você vai encontrar)_  
_Quien más te ama (quem mais te ama)  
__¡Te lo puedo jurar! (Posso te jurar)_

- Você gosta mesmo dele? – perguntou o moreno  
- Eu... – Ino hesitou um pouco antes de responder – eu não sei. Talvez fosse apenas pela minha rivalidade com a Testuda... mas não sei..  
- Sempre disse que isso era problemático ¬¬ - ignorado compleamente por Ino...  
- ...é estranho... não consigo acreditar que ela ganhou de mim...  
- Mas... você sempre soube que isso era inevitável, não é?  
A Yamanaka se assustou um pouco com a observação de Shikamaru  
- Agora só resta ganhar como kunoichi – disse, enxugando as lágrimas, mas ainda com voz de choro – Pelo menos isso... não imaginava que aquele broto ia se tornar realmente em uma Sakura...  
- Sabe... Observar as nuvens sempre clareia as idéias – Ino riu da sugestão do Nara  
- Mas já está de noite...!  
De fato, isso era verdade. Não daria para se verem se não fosse a luz da Lua e das Estrelas.  
- Então... observar as estrelas também clareia a mente...! – dizendo isso, Ino puxou Shikamaru para o chão.

_Ya te han cortado, lastimado y has llorado sin fin (Já te haviam cortado, lastimado e há chorado sem fim)  
Pero a tu lado existe alguien que se muere por ti (mas ao teu lado existe alguém que morre por ti)  
Sí me das chance (Se me dá chance)  
Yo reúno el perfil, que necesitas (eu reúno o perfil que necessita)  
Sólo acércate a mí (só junte-se a mim)  
Dame dos minutos para hacerte feliz (Me de dois minutos para te fazer feliz)_

Ficaram um bom tempo vendo as estrelas. Não tinham reparado, mas Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Shikamaru, que a abraçava e enrolava inconcientemente as pontas dos cabelos loiros.

- Shika? – Ino o chamou

- Anh?

- Você... – parou um pouco antes de perguntar, pareceu estar pensando se era bem aquilo que ia perguntar – você já gostou de alguém?

Corou um pouco com a pergunta. Naquela situação problemática, tinha que perguntar alguma coisa tão problemática quanto aquilo?

- Aanh... Já.- sempre achara que fora óbvio o que sentia... bom, talvez não fosse... mas porque estava perguntando? – Só que ela sempre gostou de outro, então...

- Quer dizer que você desistiu?! – Ela se levantou subitamentee

Na verdade era problemático demais competir com aquele cara... então, é, eu desisti. – falou na maior naturalidade. Só que não era tão facil assim esquece-la – Mas agora que você tocou no assunto... – continuou após um humilde bocejo ¬¬ - você gosta de alguém? – talvez depois do que aconteceu, tivesse uma chance.

_Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá)  
__Todo va a cambiar (que tudo vai mudar)  
__Pélame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)  
__Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá)  
__Te vas a enamorar (que vai se apaixonar)  
P__élame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)_

- Eto.. – ela fez uma cara que parecia um tanto quanto pensativa – talvez eu goste – deu um pequeno sorriso – é, sim ' Mas eu acho que ele também gosta de outra u.u  
- E quem é? – Shikamaru perguntou, escondendo um pouco do ciúmes.  
- Porque o interesse repentino, Shika? – olhou desconfiada para o moreno  
- Porque eu quero saber com quem é que eu vou te disputar  
Era engraçado ver a cara de espanto de Ino. Por isso ele riu um pouco.  
- Não era a Temari?  
- A da Suna? Iie.  
- Então... – sua expressão logo mudou de espanto para um sorriso - acho que você vai Ter que lutar contra sua própria sombra.  
Em seguida, se debruçou sobre Shikamaru e selou seus lábios com os dele. Como se fosse simples como olhar nuvens...

_Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá) _

_Todo va a cambiar (que tudo vai mudar)_

_Pélame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)_

_Pélame y verás verás (Me aceite e verá)_

_Te vas a enamorar (que vai se apaixonar)_

_Pélame un poquito más (Me aceite um pouco mais)_

Se separaram um tempo depois, com suas faces vermelhas como pimentões. Ino voltou a se deitar ao lado do Nara, que a abraçou.  
- Porque você nunca me contou? – perguntou meio que baixinho  
- Eu já disse. Seria problemático.  
- Eu queria poder ser tão prática como você -.-

...

- Ino?  
- Hai?  
- Aishiteru  
- HONTONI?! – perguntou escandalosamente  
- Hontoni -.-  
- Honto-Hontoni? Ino perguntou, não acreditando  
- Haaaai...! – respondeu, preguiçosamente  
- Honto-Honto-Hontoni? – perguntou, agora para irritar  
- Hai! Ino, deixa de ser problemática! – disse, sendo retrucado por uma gostosa gargalhada da loira  
- Gomen Gomen! É que é muito fofo!  
- Não sei como eu consegui me apaixonar por você ¬¬  
- Ah! Shika-kun!  
- Hai?  
- Aishiteruuuu! – gritou

**Owari**

* * *

**Suna:** Areia(aAh!)  
**Hontoni:** Verdade, sério, mesmo

**N/A:** Final sem noção ¬¬ Fic sem noção ¬¬ Não sei escrever romances xD  
Pois é, sem idéias XD  
Essa fic tá boa? -.- Talvez esteja, não sei...  
Deixe uma review? O-ne-ga-i!?  
Bye Bye! Adios

**O.B.S.:** Fic escrita escutando Nana Mizuki -.- Talvez a voz da timida Hinata me inspire, quem sabe...


End file.
